


Pix Are For Kids

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Cards, Computers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem wants to create a homemade Christmas card for his boyfreind, to do that he enlists Mokuba's assistance to help him go unnoticed, just one little problem...He may have killed Seto's computer





	Pix Are For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine of Pridecember 2018- "Desktop"
> 
> Do you guys remember Kid Pix? _God_ I loved that program

"Ok, this is Seto's old desktop, the perfect place for you to work without getting caught,"

Atem's head tilted slowly, wonder clear in his gaze as he stared at the big ... box... of a computer

He was used to seeing laptops and tablets, he wasn't quite sure what to make of this thing

"Lovely, thank you Mokuba, but are you certain that he won't find me?"

"Oh I'm sure, he never comes down here, and he kinda hates desktops, he thinks they should all be burnt in the rivers of hell, so you know,"

That was punctuated with a shrug, even though Atem didn't really understand why the CEO had such strong feelings towards computers

He slid down into the office chair, moving up a bit closer and setting his hands on the keyboard

"Oh! Right, ok, so, here's the on switch, you have to turn on both the monitor and the tower down here, then when it boots up, you'll have access to your most basic programs, you don't have a touchpad so you've gotta use this mouse, the clicks are the same so right and left do the same thing, um... what are you trying to do on this thing anyway?"

"I'd like to make a Christmas card for Seto, I think a handmade card will hold more value than a store-bought one," he explained, reaching out to turn on the computer- pressing both buttons, just as Mokuba had instructed

"Oh that's cute, well then I think what you'll want to do is go to Kid Pix, it's an art program, I think you'll like it," Mokuba smiled back, moving to take the mouse and pull up the Kid Pix program

"Kid.... Pix...?"

"Mm-hm, you can just play around with it, find what you like, any time you want to erase something there are tools over here, and if you want to erase everything and start over, just throw some dynamite at it,"

"So it's.... like a video game?"

"Um.... sorta? You'll figure it out, I'll load some card stock into the printer and when you get ready to print, just go up here to 'file', click 'print', then when the box pops up, just click 'print' again, I'll size your canvas so that it prints evenly and we can fold it, let me know when you've got it printed and I'll show you the best way to fold it ok? Homemade cards were sorta a staple of my childhood so I've gotten pretty good at it,"

"I-I see! Thank you very much for all of your assistance Mokuba," Atem smiled sweetly

"Don't mention it, I'm happy to help, if you need anything you know how to page me, have fun! I've gotta play with Kid Pix again sometime, I totally forgot how fun it was,"

Atem only nodded politely, waving as Mokuba made his way out of the small "office" room that the pharaoh was currently in

He had to admit, he had sort of expected the Kaiba basement to consist of something significantly more disturbing than a windowless computer room that happened to be junked up with old boxes and outdated technology

....

Maybe the creepy stuff was just at Kaiba Corp then?

Ah, no matter, it was none of his concern at the current moment

Right now he just needed to get to work on this card so that his Christmas gift to his lover would be completed before Christmas Eve

 

~+~

 

Well, Atem had to admit, though he hadn't understood why Mokuba thought this program was so fun to begin with, he had definitely come to see the fun in it himself not too long after he had begun

The last four hours had been _great_!

He wondered why modern computer art programs weren't this fun- and trust him, _they weren't_ , he had tried M.S. Paint and Photoshop was just.....

Well, he still had flashbacks

This "Kid Pix" however was a blast, and he had spent well over the first two hours doing nothing more than simply playing around with it and testing things out, he hadn't actually started working on Seto's card until a little more than an hour ago, although he had had to destroy his project a couple of times, having changed his mind more than once during the process

Now though....

_Now_ he really had a perfect idea in mind, and he was working towards the goal of actualizing it

There was just one little problem....

Just as he was working on adding some snowflakes to the picture, the computer suddenly made a terrible sound- like it was.... _dieing_ or something- and then went totally black

.........

"Uh-oh....."

Quietly, Atem leaned forward and pressed the monitor's power button again

But nothing happened

His heart began to sink, anxiety flooding through him like lava as he hurriedly started to move the mouse, clicking here and there, typing random keys on the keyboard, he even tried to turn the tower on and off, but nothing was working, everything was gone, just.... _dead_

_He had killed Seto's computer_

Heart pounding, he leaned back in the desk chair, anxiety pouring through him, panicking terribly as he hurried to grab his pager and call Mokuba

.....

But he didn't pick up

Cursing, he jumped out of the chair, hurrying out of the little office room and rushing up the stairs, hoping that Mokuba was home and that he could help revive the computer that Atem had just murdered

Unfortunately, luck _really_ wasn't on his side at the moment

Because as he slammed through the basement door, he ran into none other than Seto Kaiba himself

_Mother. Of. **RA!**_

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you, wher- ... what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Was it that obvious that something was wrong?

".... Right, you know that even Wheeler lies better than that, don't you? Now out with it, what's the matter?"

Crap....

"N-Nothing, really, I just... ah..... fell down?"

Wow, Seto wasn't buying that for even a _second_

"Really? What the hell is going on? Were you in the basement?"

"N-No!"

The biggest problem with being short, really, is how easy it is for people to pick you up and move you around

Exhibit A- Seto Kaiba picking him up and moving him aside

"S-Seto wait!!"

But he wasn't going to, clearly, as he hurriedly jerked the basement door open and started down the stairs, the pharaoh rushing behind him anxiously

"What were you doing in the old computer room?"

Ah... the moment of truth was approaching, it was probably best if he just go ahead and fess up

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make a Christmas card for you and Mokuba showed me your desktop computer and I was on it for quite some time and I don't know what I did but... but I... I killed it...."

Seto paused, glancing at Atem over his shoulder with mild confusion before stepping into the room himself and placing a hand on top of the computer tower

"You didn't kill it, it overheated,"

"Over....heated....?"

"That's why it's down here in the freezing basement- and why no one uses it anymore, if you're on it for longer than about four hours it'll overheat and burn out, it'll be fine after resting for an hour or two, but I'm afraid you'll have to start over on your project,"

He paused, eyebrows raising as he turned to face the relieved pharaoh

"Making a Christmas card huh? That's... cute, thank you,"

It may sound kind of condescending, but the look on Seto's face was enough proof for Atem to reason that he really meant it, drawing a shy smile from the smaller duelist

"You're welcome, I just.... I had wanted it to be a surprise, that's why I asked for Mokuba's assistance in finding a way for you to not find out..."

"Mmm, makes sense, Mokuba must not have anticipated you taking so much time to do it so he didn't say anything about it overheating,"

"I suppose so.... though, may I ask, why keep a computer that's so old and has such a problem as overheating like this? You can surely afford a new desktop if you require one,"

Though he knew according to Mokuba that his lover wasn't exactly keen on them

Seto was quiet for a moment, a small smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders and started leading him out of the computer room

"Oh there are just.... some things that I prefer to keep on this computer, a device old enough that it's nearly impossible for modern tracing technology to pick up on it,"

.....

What?

"Um-"

"Why don't we have some hot chocolate hm? Now that the cat is out of the bag, you can just use my laptop to make the card so you can stay out of that freezing cold basement, we can watch a movie together and I promise not to look at the screen,"

...

Seto was trying to keep him out of that basement and away from that computer for some reason but ....

"Does your laptop have Kid Pix?"

It really wasn't Atem's concern at this point, he'd rather let Seto have his creepy little secrets and snuggle with him on the couch wile playing with the Kid Pix program

Maybe he could make homemade cards for everyone....

And if Seto _really_ wanted to keep him out of the basement, perhaps he would actually watch Miraculous Ladybug with him, it wasn't a movie but....

This entire thing might just work out for the best after all


End file.
